Polymers, especially synthetic plastics, are ubiquitous in daily life due to their relatively low production costs and good balance of material properties. Synthetic plastics are used in a wide variety of applications, such as packaging, automotive components, medical devices, and consumer goods. To meet the high demand of these applications, tens of billions of pounds of synthetic plastics are produced globally on an annual basis. The overwhelming majority of synthetic plastics are produced from increasingly scarce fossil sources, such as petroleum and natural gas. Additionally, the manufacturing of synthetic plastics from fossil sources produces CO2 as a by-product.
The ubiquitous use of synthetic plastics has consequently resulted in millions of tons of plastic waste being generated every year. While the majority of plastic waste is landfilled via municipal solid waste programs, a significant portion of plastic waste is found in the environment as litter, which is unsightly and potentially harmful to ecosystems. Plastic waste is often washed into river systems and ultimately out to sea.
Plastics recycling has emerged as one solution to mitigate the issues associated with the wide-spread usage of plastics. Recovering and re-using plastics diverts waste from landfills and reduces the demand for virgin plastics made from fossil-based resources, which consequently reduces greenhouse gas emissions. In developed regions, such as the United States and the European Union, rates of plastics recycling are increasing due to greater awareness by consumers, businesses, and industrial manufacturing operations. The majority of recycled materials, including plastics, are mixed into a single stream which is collected and processed by a material recovery facility (MRF). At the MRF, materials are sorted, washed, and packaged for resale. Plastics can be sorted into individual materials, such as high-density polyethylene (HDPE) or poly(ethylene terephthalate) (PET), or mixed streams of other common plastics, such as polypropylene (PP), low-density polyethylene (LDPE), poly(vinyl chloride) (PVC), polystyrene (PS), polycarbonate (PC), and polyamides (PA). The single or mixed streams can then be further sorted, washed, and reprocessed into a pellet that is suitable for re-use in plastics processing, for example blow and injection molding.
Though recycled plastics are sorted into predominately uniform streams and are washed with aqueous and/or caustic solutions, the final reprocessed pellet often remains highly contaminated with unwanted waste impurities, such as spoiled food residue and residual perfume components. In addition, recycled plastic pellets, except for those from recycled beverage containers, are darkly colored due to the mixture of dyes and pigments commonly used to colorize plastic articles. While there are some applications that are insensitive to color and contamination (for example black plastic paint containers and concealed automotive components), the majority of applications require non-colored pellets. The need for high quality, “virgin-like” recycled resin is especially important for food and drug contact applications, such as food packaging. In addition to being contaminated with impurities and mixed colorants, many recycled resin products are often heterogeneous in chemical composition and may contain a significant amount of polymeric contamination, such as recycled polypropylene contamination in polyethylene and vice versa.
Mechanical recycling, also known as secondary recycling, is the process of converting recycled plastic waste into a re-usable form for subsequent manufacturing. A more detailed review of mechanical recycling and other plastics recovery processes are described in S. M. Al-Salem, P. Lettieri, J. Baeyens, “Recycling and recovery routes of plastic solid waste (PSW): A review”, Waste Management, Volume 29, Issue 10, October 2009, Pages 2625-2643, ISSN 0956-053X. While advances in mechanical recycling technology have improved the quality of recycled polymers to some degree, there are fundamental limitations of mechanical decontamination approaches, such as the physical entrapment of pigments within a polymer matrix. Thus, even with the improvements in mechanical recycling technology, the dark color and high levels of chemical contamination in currently available recycled plastic waste prevents broader usage of recycled resins by the plastics industry.
To overcome the fundamental limitations of mechanical recycling, there have been many methods developed to purify contaminated polymers via chemical approaches, or chemical recycling. Most of these methods use solvents to decontaminate and purify polymers. The use of solvents enables the extraction of impurities and the dissolution of polymers, which further enables alternative separation technologies.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,935,736 describes a method for recycling polyester from polyester-containing waste using a solvent to dissolve the polyester prior to cleaning. The '736 patent also describes the need to use a precipitant to recover the polyester from the solvent.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,555,588 describes a method to produce a polypropylene blend from a plastic mixture comprised of other polymers. The '588 patent describes the extraction of contaminants from a polymer at a temperature below the dissolution temperature of the polymer in the selected solvent, such as hexane, for a specified residence period. The '588 patent further describes increasing the temperature of the solvent (or a second solvent) to dissolve the polymer prior to filtration. The '588 patent yet further describes the use of shearing or flow to precipitate polypropylene from solution. The polypropylene blend described in the '588 patent contained polyethylene contamination up to 5.6 wt %.
In another example, European Patent Application No. 849,312 (translated from German to English) describes a process to obtain purified polyolefins from a polyolefin-containing plastic mixture or a polyolefin-containing waste. The '312 patent application describes the extraction of polyolefin mixtures or wastes with a hydrocarbon fraction of gasoline or diesel fuel with a boiling point above 90° C. at temperatures between 90° C. and the boiling point of the hydrocarbon solvent. The '312 patent application further describes contacting a hot polyolefin solution with bleaching clay and/or activated carbon to remove foreign components from the solution. The '312 patent yet further describes cooling the solution to temperatures below 70° C. to crystallize the polyolefin and then removing adhering solvent by heating the polyolefin above the melting point of the polyolefin, or evaporating the adhering solvent in a vacuum or passing a gas stream through the polyolefin precipitate, and/or extraction of the solvent with an alcohol or ketone that boils below the melting point of the polyolefin.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,471 describes a method for separating polymers from a physically commingled solid mixture (for example waste plastics) containing a plurality of polymers using a solvent at a first lower temperature to form a first single phase solution and a remaining solid component. The '471 patent further describes heating the solvent to higher temperatures to dissolve additional polymers that were not solubilized at the first lower temperature. The '471 patent describes filtration of insoluble polymer components.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,021 describes a method of extracting pure polymeric components from a multi-component structure (for example waste carpeting) by dissolving each component at an appropriate temperature and pressure in a supercritical fluid and then varying the temperature and/or pressure to extract particular components in sequence. However, similar to the '471 patent, the '021 patent only describes filtration of undissolved components.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,739,270 describes a method and apparatus for continuously separating a polymer component of a plastic from contaminants and other components of the plastic using a co-solvent and a working fluid. The co-solvent at least partially dissolves the polymer and the second fluid (that is in a liquid, critical, or supercritical state) solubilizes components from the polymer and precipitates some of the dissolved polymer from the co-solvent. The '270 patent further describes the step of filtering the thermoplastic-co-solvent (with or without the working fluid) to remove particulate contaminants, such as glass particles.
The known solvent-based methods to purify contaminated polymers, as described above, do not produce “virgin-like” polymer. In the previous methods, co-dissolution and thus cross contamination of other polymers often occurs. If adsorbent is used, a filtration and/or centrifugation step is often employed to remove the used adsorbent from solution. In addition, isolation processes to remove solvent, such as heating, vacuum evaporation, and/or precipitation using a precipitating chemical are used to produce a polymer free of residual solvent.
Accordingly, a need still exists for an improved solvent-based method to purify contaminated polymers that uses a solvent that is readily and economically removed from the polymer, is relatively simple in terms of the number of unit operations, produces a polymer without a significant amount of polymeric cross contamination, produces a polymer that is essentially colorless, and produces a polymer that is essentially odorless.